


Stray Puppy

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Death of minor characters, Emotional and physical scars, F/M, Foster Care, Homelessness, M/M, Multi, Time skips/dreams/memories/and flashbacks that aren't always labeled., beatings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren befriends Levi when they're both little kids.  But fate has some screwing around to do.  They lose touch and each longs to see the other again.</p><p>A/N:  There are memories, time skips, dreams, and flashbacks in this fic that aren't always labeled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's not a stray.  He's my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is: SeaTurtleBay.Tumblr.com  
> Tracking Tag: "Fic: Stray Puppy"
> 
> * After being homeless myself and living out of a car, I realized that the homeless are in desperate need of some real assistance from the rest of the world. Knowing that life isn't fair is an understatement and, quite frankly, a cop out. If you are able to volunteer your time, please do so in your town/city. 
> 
> Please understand that we may not be receptive or seem grateful since life has taught us to be weary of everyone around us. If you can donate food or money, even better. Don't think for one second we aren't grateful for the help...we just know not to expect anything from those around us since this lifestyle is very harsh and can happen to any of us. 
> 
> Thank you.

“Hi,” the bright eyed boy says to the little boy with the scowl on his face. “Would you like to play with me?”

The other boy just shrugs his shoulder.

“Come on,” bright eyes quips. “It will be fun.” The bright eyed child grabs hold of the other boy's hand and tugs him toward the small play area where his parents take him on their days off. “Here, you sit there and I'll push you,” he chimes once they reach the swings. 

The other boy shrugs again but takes the seat indicated. 

“Hold on tight,” bright eyes states before he begins to push. “Umph, you're heavier than you look but that's okay. I'll still let you go first,” he chimes.

“Okay,” the other boy says. He does hold on tight and is surprised when he starts to enjoy himself. It doesn't take long for the smaller boy to forget his pain and start to laugh. 

“See,” bright eyes says, “I told you we'd have fun. My name's Eren, by the way. Eren Jaeger.”

“Levi.”

“Eren,” his mother shouts, “dinner!”

“Oh, boy, dinner time, Levi. Mom's making sloppy joes,” Eren chimes. “Come on. I'm sure she'll feed you, if you want. She's always feeding my other friends.” Eren stops the swing and grabs hold of Levi's hand as the two of them race back toward the apartment complex. 

When Carla hears the door slam shut she automatically shouts, “Go wash up,” before fixing Eren a plate. Levi follows Eren to the bathroom and washes his face and hands as well.

When they move in to the dining room, Carla hears Eren say, “Here, Levi. You take my seat. Mom, I need another plate.” 

Carla looks in from the kitchen saying, “Another stray, Eren.”

“He's not a stray, mom. He's my friend. We were playing when you called. You don't want me to be rude, do you,” he adds while glaring at her...with a crooked smile on his face.

Carla scans his face then Levi's who looks embarrassed at having caused a rift. Finally. she adds, “No, child. It's fine. I don't mind feeding the whole neighborhood.”

“I knew you'd say that,” he adds with a cheeky grin as he pats Levi on the back as he says, “Eat. And you're welcome.”

Levi does eat. He cleans his plate and, judging from how much smaller he is than Eren, Carla knows that's no easy feat. “Would you like some dessert, Levi?”

“Dessert,” he whispers with such reverence you'd think he was saying a prayer.

“Yeah, mom makes the best desserts,” Eren chimes around a mouth full of food.

“Eren, manners please. Swallow your food before speaking.”

“Opps, sorry,” he says around another mouth full of food. Levi sees the look Carla gives her son yet there is no animosity or a quick backhand. Just a slight shake of the woman's head as she rises to walk into the kitchen.

“She didn't get angry,” Levi questions.

“Mom? Nope. I'm her kid. She's gotta love me,” Eren adds with a wide smile.

“Is that why,” Levi asks while looking over at Eren. 

“Is that why what?”

“He beats me,” Levi whispers to himself. “Because I'm not his kid?”

“What? Who beats you,” Eren says quickly wondering if he heard him right.

“Eren, did you say something,” Carla calls out. 

Yet the moment Eren is about to speak up Levi grabs hold of his hand quickly saying, “No. Don't. Don't ever tell.” The look of terror in his new friend's eyes causes Eren to stop himself. “Please Eren, for my sake don't tell her what I said.”

“But if someone's hurting you...” Levi shakes his head frantically so, not wanting to betray his new friend's trust in him, Eren keeps quiet.

A moment later, Carla enters with two big pieces of chocolate cake and two glasses for ice cold milk. When she sets the one in front of Levi, he sighs asking, “Can I live with you?”

Carla laughs assuming the kid is only joking and says, “Oh, sweetheart, I'm sure your mom would miss you too much.”

Levi doesn't mention that his mother is dead. She died over a year ago, in fact. Eren watches as Levi digs in, quickly, before someone takes his good fortune from him. Levi finishes off the entire piece of cake then finishes off every last drop of the milk as well. He waddles into the living room with Eren, happy to continue playing when he hears a gruff voice yell, “Levi, you little shit, you'd better be dead or dying...” Levi's eyes grow wide at hearing the man's voice so angry so early...

“I have to go,” he whispers quickly and races out the door.

“How many times do I have to tell you...” Eren hears the man's angry voice shout as he watches through the open door as Levi's roughly grabbed up and hauled away. 

“Mom, if someone older hurts a kid...”

“What sweetheart, I didn't hear you,” Carla says as she stops the flow of water into the kitchen sink where she just placed the dirty dishes. 

Eren turns toward his mother again. There are tears in her son's eyes. 'Why would Levi want to keep his beatings a secret,' Eren wonders. 'Why would anyone?'


	2. Hanji, have we started bringing home strays?

“Come on. Just a little further,” Hanji says to the feverish stranger. “That's it. Just a little more,” she adds as she leans him against the old condemned building she calls home.

She struggles to unbolt the lock they installed on the old rusted door a couple years ago when they first took up residence here. It's a shit-hole, to be honest, but it beats living in an alleyway like this wayward child she found shivering to death in the cold. She manages to unbolt it just as the stranger begins to slide down the door frame to the cold pavement below.

“I got you,” she says while grabbing hold of his ragged cloak and hauling him inside. She struggles to get the kid to their raggedy-assed sofa with the hole for an arm rest and allows him to plop down on the mismatched cushions. “There. Sleep. I'll get you some blankets to keep you warm.”

Hanji heads into the next room where a couple of stained mattresses lay. She grabs what they use as blankets and heads back out to the sofa to spread them over her guest. The boy is burning up! He's shivering in place and she says, “The Captain's not going to like it, but I'm going to boil some water. Hell, I'll make him a shit ton of tea that way he won't kill me for using up our fuel.”

Tea...the one thing Levi spends money on. Yes, most everything else they have was either found while dumpster diving or borrowed. Hanji scoffs at the word 'borrowed' but she knows Levi intends to actually pay the stores back...someday...when they have money. But his tea...he actually pays for that damned tea just so he can buy the brand he likes and not be barred from obtaining it. 

When Levi arrives home, the living room is like a fucking sauna! Steam everywhere! But the smell of tea steeping, causes him pause. “Hanji, what are you doing? Creating your own brew? I hope for your sake you at least saved some to last me a couple of days until I have money to buy more.”

“Don't worry your pretty black hair about it, Captain. It's all for you. And yes, I sterilized the containers...twice, so don't give me any grief.”

“But why?”

“Well, he needed it,” she adds cryptically motioning toward the sofa and the resident there in sleeping soundly now that he's both warm and able to breathe smoothly.

“What the hell? Hanji, have we started bringing home strays?”

“Yes, now here. Drink up and relax. I'm sure this is the first time in days that he'll have a full night's sleep.”

Seeing that she's used every blanket they have to cover the kid he asks, “And just what are we suppose to use for blankets?”

“Well, just wear your coat. We'll huddle like we did when we first arrived,” she adds with a smile remembering how horrid those first few weeks of winter had been all those years ago. Levi sighs. He can't fault her her kind heart. She's the reason he's so good at what he does and the reason he turned out the way he did. If not for Hanji...Levi doesn't really want to think about where he might be now. For all intents and purposes, his first guess would be dead. His second would be prostituting himself out. His third guess would be dead again as part of some gang plot gone wrong. A shiver runs down his spine then he takes a sip from his cup.

 

It's nearing noon on the second day when the stranger wakes in this strange place. His fever has finally broken and he wakes with a start wondering where the hell he is and how the hell he got here.

“Good morning,” Hanji states from the beat up old chair beside their sofa. “Here,” she says while handing him some napkins to blow his nose on. “We use these for everything. Spills, toilet paper, Kleenex, you name it. They're easy enough to get if you don't make a habit of hitting the same fast food place all the time.”

The boy reaches out and takes them. He quickly uses a couple to clear his head. The moment he does, he regrets it, too. Fuck, he's got a whopping headache. Hanji motions to the glass of water and the two pills on the box they use as a coffee table. 

“That's aspirin,” she says. “It will help you feel better. I did give you a couple on the first day you arrived. You seemed pretty out of it, though, so I don't suppose you'll really remember.”

No, he doesn't remember anything about the past couple of days. To be honest, he doesn't remember much about the past few weeks. Feebly, he grabs for the pills but knocks them on the floor. He waits to see if she'll come closer to help him, but Hanji keeps her distance. Slowly, he reaches down to pick them up. He doesn't put them in his mouth, however, but places them back on the box.

“If I wanted to hurt you, kid, I would have,” she states openly, “but I don't suppose our lifestyle leads to trust so you can take 'em or leave 'em.”

“How did I get here?”

“I found you shivering and burning up over behind the old Safeway building on Foster. We stumbled here together. You've been practically comatose for two days. I saw how quickly you jerked awake. That takes a strong person to move that fast so your feeble antics didn't fool me one bit. If you want to leave, the door's right behind you. I won't try to stop you. If you'd rather stay, you'll be warmer and might even have some food and headache pills when you need them.”

“What do you want in return?”

And there it is...the question at the heart of the matter.

She gazes at him over the rim of her cup as a tiny smirk graces her face. She then pauses before adding, “That's for the Captain to decide.”

“The Captain?”

“My partner,” she adds softly. “He'll be back soon so if you want to leave, the door's right there. You should go now, though, before he gets back.”

The kid takes a very quick glance behind him to see that yes, there is a door there. Whether it leads to the outside world is another matter. Hanji just takes another sip from her cup. Then the kid allows his eyes to roam around his surroundings for a moment. It's a dump. Peeling paint, leaky roof, broken windows, shit, all it needs is a few rats and some spiders...but then he realizes the broken windows are on the higher level...lower, they're boarded up. The peeling paint is also where the average person cannot reach on their own even with a ladder. And there are no spider webs...no rat droppings not within the first fifteen feet of wall height at least. It's clean. Very clean, in fact.  
He looks back at the woman. She, too, looks clean. Her nails, her clothes, her hair. Nothing she's wearing is new or even a style any longer but it's mended and clean. “What is this place,” he asks finally.

“It's our home. And it can be yours also if you don't try anything stupid and clean up after yourself.”

Just then the partner in question enters saying, “Fucking freezing out there. Keep the brass monkey in tonight...” the man adds as he struggles against the wind to shut the door again. His abrupt entrance causes the skittish guest to shoot up off the sofa. Hanji just smiles up at the kid.

Just then Levi turns to look toward what they consider their living room and sees that the kid is finally awake. 

“So you're not dead,” Levi quips then says, “I need some tea. Fucking freezing,” he adds again while trying to warm his hands over the open flame for a moment. Levi than adds some of the brewed tea to a pot to allow it to heat thoroughly. He places his hand over the steam escaping, always careful not to scald himself. After pouring his cup full, he takes a long sip and then sighs allowing the hot liquid to warm him from the inside out.

“Welcome home, Captain. Our guest here wants to know what you want from him in order to let him stay.”

Levi looks over at the kid. It's hard to tell much by how wrapped up he is in that flea bitten cloak of his. Ah, that's what he wants the kid to do...bathe and wash his fucking clothes! When Hanji sees the twinkle in Levi's eyes, she knows exactly what he's thinking. 

“A long bath and scrub his clothing, first, right?”

Levi nods while still assessing the kid. Yes, that will do for a start. 

“Alright you, let's get you cleaned up,” Hanji adds while rising to her feet. 

“I can bathe myself,” he says quickly.

“Perhaps but you don't know how our shower works or where we keep the soap, etc., and I know the Captain will expect you to clean the tub once you're done, so come on. I'll show you where things are and you can take it from there.”

Surprisingly, there is hot water and an actual tub to put it in. The kid didn't expect either. He figured they'd have a large wash basin if he was lucky or just a bucket if he wasn't. Having access to an actual bath tub is a luxury not heard of in this part of town. Residence, and I do use that term loosely, don't bathe for the most part since living outdoors in the middle of winter tends to cause the constituents to get sick and die, if they do. Washing in puddles and showering in the rain during the rest of the year is par for the course. 

Hanji shows the kid how to make the water hot, how to time it so he doesn't waste a bunch of fuel for no reason, and where to put his clothes while he's bathing so they'll soak while he's washing. 

“Did you two set all this up yourselves,” he asks, impressed.

“Yes. And I am a bit surprised the Captain's allowing you to stay. I honestly thought he was going to tell you to leave once you were well.”

“Why do you say that?”

“To put it bluntly, kid, trust is hard to come by out here. Letting you into our home and showing you it's workings...well, neither of us wants a pipe to the back of our skulls while we're sleeping.”

He bulks at the idea until Hanji shows him the long scar she's hiding beneath her messy ponytail. 

“I was lucky the Captain was there or this could have been fatal. It was meant to be,” she says while putting the rubber-band back in her hair. “Like I said before, don't do anything stupid, or I'll gut you myself,” she adds then leaves him, wide eyed and horror struck.


	3. Now that he's one of us...

Peeling off his rancid clothes brings a bit of trepidation. He honestly doesn't remember the last time he bathed. He shoves them in the wash tub to soak, as per Hanji's instructions, then heads toward the tub. Unwrapping his feet and hands, the kid finally sees how many sores his skin has. He never in a million years would have envisioned his skin looking so awful. It's when he enters the tub that he really feels their pain. But that is short lived since his muscles are longing for the soothing heat of the water. He lets out a groan when he finally sits back in the tub. God, who knew something so simple could feel so heavenly.

While he soaks, Hanji slips in and washes the kid's clothes for him. She rings them out then gathers them up in her arms and carries them over to their stove. She strings them around on the overhead clotheslines so they can dry. A moment later, she returns and leaves a set of Levi's clothes and a clean, fluffy towel in her wake.

When the young man exits his bath, he takes the time to wash the tub. It's filthy as was he but now he feels not only clean but also very sleepy. He finds the clothes in place of his own rags and quickly wraps himself in their warmth. 

“...it's worked before,” the kid hears Hanji state with conviction. 

“You just want to get a look at my fine booty,” the Captain quips a moment later. “Besides aren't you forgetting something? Our guest? Just where is he suppose to be during our 'necessary heat fuck fest'?”

“Oh, I just figured he'd join us,” she adds with a laugh.

“Hanji, we don't know anything about the kid. What if his body's riddled with a venereal disease? I'm not sharing my bed much less my orifices with him!”

“We can ask him,” she offers up helpfully.

“Yeah, right 'cause you know people always tell the truth,” the raven haired man adds sarcastically.

“Well, then as least help me bring one of the mattresses in near the stove. It's going to be too cold tonight to stay so far away from the heat.”

“That I'll do,” her partner adds as they head into their makeshift bedroom. “So which should it be,” Levi quips, “Spotty or Stinky?”

“I can't believe you named them.” He just shrugs. “Spotty, I guess,” she says as she reaches down to grab one of the corners. They quickly move the mattress just behind the sofa near the stove where the kid's rags are drying overhead. A moment later the young man finally exits the bathroom.

“So, um, what's going on,” the kid asks.

“Oh, it's going to get below zero tonight,” Hanji offers. “I'll need to drain the pipes and we should...” just then she turns to look the kid in the face. Without all the layers of clothes bundled around his lithe form, she can finally see what he looks like. He's nearly her height with chestnut brown hair and the most beautiful Caribbean eyes. Levi's clothes fit him fine since they aren't made for Levi's form specifically.

Hanji just stares for a moment. Levi looks up at her then over at their guest and he, too, gapes while saying, “Holy shit, kid. You clean up good!”

The boy blushes.


	4. If only we each had our own 'Eren Jaeger' to dream about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Time skips, dream sequences, memory flashbacks...many of which won't be labeled as such.

Cuddling up in her warmth, Levi whispers, “I should have told him I loved him.”

Hanji runs her hand over her partner's sweaty brow saying, “It's okay, Captain. I'm certain he knows.”

Levi wipes the tears from his cheeks and offers up a weak smile. The bitter sweet dream about their parting always precedes the good. 

It was a rainy day...

With bruises still clinging to Levi's small form, he waits in the yard for Eren to come play with him. Eren looks out the window watching his friend standing there...waiting.

“Please Mom,” he says dramatically, "May I go please go outside and play?”

“Eren Jaeger, are you daft? Can't you hear it's raining buckets out there. No, you may not go outside and play. Now go play in your room, you're being a pest.”

Eren groans. He waves weakly back at Levi as he watches his friend waiting patiently for him to join him. Levi continues waiting...and waiting...and waiting. It's past lunch time when Eren goes to the window again. He's eating his PB & J by the window. Finally, when his mother's not looking, he opens the window and reaches out to hand Levi part of his sandwich. Levi has to jump to reach it, yet he does and Eren smiles back at him.

“What do you think you're doing?” Carla shouts when she sees her son dangling over the open window ledge. She rushes over to grab Eren to keep from from falling when she sees a soaked little Levi standing there eating a soggy sandwich. “Oh, for Heaven's sakes, why didn't you tell me your friend was out there?” Rushing to the door she says, “Levi, get in here this instant! Land sakes, child, you're drenched. Come on. You need is a hot bath.”

Carla takes the child into the bathroom and begins to fill the tub. She casually pulls his shirt up off over his head and gasps the moment she sees the little boy without his shirt on. Bruises litter his tiny form. Ranging from deep purple to healing yellow. Carla swallows thickly. She removes the rest of his clothes and sees healed and healing cigarette burns. 

She can't keep her feelings inside any longer when she says, “Levi, I'm so sorry. I didn't know.” She begins to cry as she automatically hugs the little boy close to her breast. She kisses the top of his head saying, “How can anyone do this to a child?”

Carla doesn't expect a response but when Levi says, “I'm not his child,” she hugs him even tighter. Finally she notices that the water is plenty deep so she says, “Go on. Take your bath. I'll get you a change of clothes and I'll make you some hot chocolate.”

While Levi's bathing, Carla reaches for the phone. She has to report this. She can't allow something so horrid to continue right under her nose. Levi is just finishing up his hot chocolate when there's a knock on the Jaeger's front door. There are two policemen plus a social worker with them and when Carla says, “Levi, come here a moment, sweetheart,” he thinks nothing of it. Had Levi known at the time that showing the strangers his bruises would have resulted in him not being with Eren any longer, he would have flat out refused but he was still trusting then and allowed Eren's mom to lift his shirt and show the strangers just what the man had been doing as recreation.

When Levi is lead by the social worker to her car, Levi looks back to see Eren standing on his front door stoop waving 'goodbye'. Levi smiles and waves back at his friend not realizing that this will be their last moment together... 

“I should have told him I loved him,” Levi repeats again while looking up into Hanji's understanding face. “Had I known...”

“Shhh, it's alright, Levi. I'm certain he knows.” She hugs him tighter still knowing that her Captain has only one weakness and his name is Eren Jaeger.

*

“I said, give me the backpack, fagot!” the Neanderthal shouts again, spitting his foul stench all over Levi's face. 

“You really need a breath mint,” Levi states undeterred from his refusal. Someone in the bully's troop laughs. “See? Even your homies agree with me.”

The Neanderthal glares at his cohort then threatens Levi with his fist just as a girl with a long ponytail shouts, “What 'cha doing?”

“Get lost, Zoe. This doesn't concern you.”

She jumps down closer and says, “Oh, but it does. I've been waiting for my friend here and it appears you're detaining him.”

“This runt's a friend of yours, huh?”

“Of course,” she quips.

“Then what's his name?”

“Lee,” she says sizing up the kid as being of Asian decent and taking a wild stab at it.

“His school ID does read: Levi,” one of the others states.

“Lee...Levi, it's all the same,” she says with a cheeky smile.

“Fine,” the bigger kid huffs. “Just stay out of our territory, runt,” he adds as he drops the kid to the ground.

“Bye guys,” Hanji say with a cheeky grin.

Levi looks up at the teen that just saved his ass with a scowl. He doesn't know her but figures she must be one of the kids from his new school. “Why,” he asks.

“Why what?”

“Why did they leave?”

“Oh, why didn't they just beat me up along with you? Well, you see, Lee, the only thing that scares a big bully is an even bigger bully and my brother's the biggest bully around.”

“The name's Levi,” he corrects and she scoffs. 

“What do you think you're doing hanging out in this neighborhood with a freaking 'Captain America' backpack anyway? Are you trying to get beat up?”

“Kenny stole it for me,” he states with a shrug. “Gotta carry the books in something.”

“Kenny? Is that your father?”

Levi's eyes narrow saying, “No, shit for brains. He's my uncle and the only one who would take me in when things turned to shit.”

“Okay, okay, geez. I didn't know alright. Don't kill the messenger. How about I call you 'Captain'? Sound good? No, well, it does to me, Captain.”

She holds out her hand to help him up off the pavement but Levi doesn't take it. Instead he gets to his feet on his own and scowls at her. 

She grabs his backpack looking it over then smiles saying, “Don't worry, Captain, by the time I'm done with this thing, everyone's going to think you're a bad-ass.”

*

Hanji makes good on her promise. When she's finished, the star on the shield is now a skull with a realistic eye, just one, a real tooth-a canine, and what looks like real blood splattered across it. “The smell should dissipate over the next week or so,” she adds with a smirk.

“Is this a real eye?”

“Probably,” she adds, “my brother likes to keep souvenirs occasionally.”

“And he isn't going to miss 'em?”

“Oh, no. He's got hundreds,” she says a bit too cheerfully for Levi's taste.

*

After that, Levi adds a few momentoes of his own to said backpack namely human hair, another tooth-this one a molar, and the coup de grace: a finger. When he takes the appendage to Hanji, she squeals with delight. “Oh, this is going to look so bad-ass,” she adds while taking the finger in her hand and examining it. “Do you want me to make the skeletal hand flipping everyone off or reaching out for it's next victim?”

“Flipping me off is what 'caused this asshole to lose his finger in the first place. I think reaching out for my next victim sounds better,” Levi states with a smirk.

“Excellent.”

Hanji gets right to work. She boils the finger then bleaches the finger bones. Next, she drills fine holes in the ends to allow her to add silver hoops in order to string them together. The entire process takes several days but the results are well worth the wait. After that, no one dares bother Levi again.


	5. Searching for Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Kenny Ackerman...Levi's uncle.
> 
> A/N: Time skips, dreams, flashbacks, and memories not labeled or in order of occurrence.

“May I help you, sir?”

“Yes. I was told you guys have my nephew. My name's Kenny Ackerman. His name is Levi.”

Levi hears the gruff voice mention his name. He peaks around the filing cabinet and sees a man he's only met once standing at the counter. “May I see your ID,” the woman asks and Levi watches as the man scowls while reaching for his wallet. “Please, have a seat, Mr. Ackerman. Someone will be right with you.”

Levi watches as the man takes a seat not far from him as the man sighs. The wait is long and Levi starts to wonder if perhaps he should go over to the man introduce himself. Finally the man rises to his feet saying, “You know, I do have other things to do with my time...”

“Mr. Ackerman, hello. I'm Erwin Smith,” a big tall blonde man states while striding up to Kenny. “We should probably speak in my office.”

With another sigh, Levi watches as his uncle follows Mr. Smith in through his office door. He shuts the door, shutting Levi out. A few minutes pass, then Levi hears shouting. Next he sees the man exit quickly while saying, “I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch!” 

Levi crouches down, trying his best to hide from the angry man when he hears Mr. Smith state, “Sir, you must control your anger.”

“Are you fucking serious,” Kenny shouts. “That bastard laid his hands on my nephew and you think I'll just sit idly by...”

“Mr. Ackerman, he's in police custody. He'll stand trial for abusing your nephew.”

“You better pray he stays in police custody 'cause I'll fucking kill the bastard for hurting my Kuchel's little boy,” Kenny adds in warning. “Levi! Levi, come on. We're getting the hell out of here.”

“Mr. Ackerman, there are forms I need you to fill out,” Mr. Smith is saying.

That's when Kenny turns to the man stating, “Whatever fucking forms need filled out can wait until after Levi's home safe. I can't believe it took you over a month to get a hold of me. I'm right in the fucking phone book, for Christ's sake. Come on, Levi. We're going home.”

When Levi hears what his uncle says, he smiles to himself. When he hears his uncle call his name, he sprints toward him, happy to have someone big and mean on his side. Levi never regretted his decision to go with Kenny. They were poor but even so he learned a great deal from this man.

*

“But have you ever heard...no, okay, thank you,” he hears his uncle say for the third time that day. Kenny hangs up the phone and sighs. He looks at the soft gray eyes gazing back at him saying, “Sorry, kiddo. But that's the last listing for 'Yeager' in Shinganshina. None of them has ever heard of your friend Aaron.” 

Levi nods. He knew it was a long shot but at least his uncle tried to find his friend for him. Not like that damned female social worker that kept promising to help him but never did. 

Levi goes off to his bedroom. He never had a room of his own before. He knows Eren would like all the things that Kenny's gotten him in the few months since they've been together. He's not certain how Kenny can afford all these things and he's not about to ask. He's fairly certain that a couple, if not most, of the items were taken since he remembers seeing Kenny do just that when he didn't realize Levi was watching him. Levi doesn't care how the items are obtained since he doesn't think that it is right for some people to have so much and others so little. Eren had always shared everything he had with him so he just feels like the big stores should do the same.


	6. It was in your pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Time skips, memories, flashbacks, dreams...not all of which are labeled.

Hanji is busy making something for the three of them to eat. It's just watered down mashed potatoes since stealing milk is a bit difficult. She knows Levi likes when she puts extra butter in it to try to make it more palatable, but butter is itself a scarce commodity and with an extra mouth to feed, not something they can spare at the moment. She does add some bacon bits from her last heist since that was easy enough to snatch, but knows it's not the same. She portions out the mix hoping the newcomer doesn't eat too much. She brings one bowl over to the sofa saying, “Kid, I fixed you a little something to eat.” The boy sits up and accepts her offer gratefully. She then grabs the last two bowls and slides back on to the mattress next to Levi. “Captain, breakfast,” she chimes.

Levi sits up and yawns. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and says, “Please tell me you added more butter than is healthy.”

“Sorry, Captain, but we have another mouth to feed so any extra went to him.”

He groans. “Fine,” he adds while taking his bowl. After taking that first bite he says, “Bugs?”

Hanji laughs saying, “Bacon bits.”

“Oh...just leave 'em out of mine next time,” he adds even though he continues to eat. Hanji nods. She wasn't certain whether he'd like the addition or not but it was worth a try. Their guest looks over the sofa at them. Hanji and the Captain seem close but their guest can't tell whether they've just been together a really long time or if they're not really intimate since he's never seen the two of them kiss...not once.

“Oh, guest...” Hanji begins.

“You know I do have a name,” the boy starts to say.

“Don't tell us,” Hanji adds quickly. “Just in case.”

“Just in case of what?”

“Just in case we have to kill you,” the Captain deadpans. 

The boy nearly chokes on his potatoes. He looks the Captain straight in the eye. The man's not joking. Fuck!

“Okay...”

Hanji continues saying, “I just wanted to let you know that I found a photo in your pocket. You must have forgotten it was in there when you put your clothes in the wash tub. I salvaged as much as I could. It's a bit degraded...”

The kid jumps up suddenly. “Oh, please tell me where it is,” he cries. 

“It's drying on the stove,” Hanji adds, “but don't touch it or you'll ruin the emulsion.” The kid rushes to the stove but heeds her warning. He looks it over and sees a few scuffs where it had been folded over and the sides touched each other yet it is in far better shape than he'd hoped. 

He lets out a sigh saying, “That's the only photo I have of my mom.”

“You look a lot like her, actually,” Hanji states, “all except the eyes.”

“Yeah, they're my dad's color,” the kid offers. “He wasn't around much so it's the only thing I feel I got from him.”

“Join the club,” Levi states. “We have meetings on Thursdays but your jacket we'll have to order.” The kid looks a little confused for a moment then realizes he's joking about the 'Dead Beat Dad's Club'.

“Oh, no. My father was a doctor. He just wasn't around because he worked so much. He was a pretty good dad, for the most part, I guess.”

“How the hell did you wind up in Trost...living in an alley, doctor's son?”

“An apartment fire,” the kid adds but doesn't elaborate. Levi is about to ask but then Hanji's hand is on his wrist which grabs his attention. She shakes her head slightly and then Levi notices the tears on the kid's face.

“It's okay, kid. You can tell us if and when you're ready.”

*

“Mom, why can't I go see Levi?”

“Honey, I've told you Levi doesn't live in that apartment any longer.”

“But he wouldn't leave without saying good-bye. He has to still be there,” Eren reasons. 

“Sweetheart, I know this is hard but your friend is staying with relatives now. There's no way for me to get a hold of them.”

“You're lying. You just don't want to to have any friends!” Eren shouts, through frustrated tears.

“Eren, when have I ever...” Carla starts to explain as she watches her son stubbornly storm off to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. She sighs to herself.

*

“I'll leave the light on for you, Levi,” Eren says to his friend that night knowing how much Levi always looks forward to seeing Eren wave 'goodnight' from his bedroom window. Trouble is the wiring in their apartment isn't up to code and the fire starts so slowly and grows so fast, they are all asleep by the time it becomes truly dangerous. Eren flees out his bedroom window like his mom and dad always told him to. He waits by the neighbor's house across the way but his parents never make it out. They fall victims of the fire that Eren blames himself for starting. 

*

Eren is bounced around in the foster care system like most children over 5 tend to do. When he was fifteen, just seven months ago, he took off on his own figuring he could do better. He was wrong. 

That leads us to the night Hanji finds him. Alone, freezing, and feverish. Hanji's first instinct is to leave the child where he is but seeing her long brown hair and dark eyes Eren cries out, “Mom, please don't leave me again,” and Hanji's heart goes out to the stranger so she walks him back to their warehouse and into their lives.


	7. Becoming Homeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Time skips, flashbacks...the normal shit.
> 
> * You can learn a lot of things from watching Youtube. Not certain you can learn this though.
> 
> ** Social Security cut off age for survivor's benefits used to be 16 not 14, but I used 14 here. Doesn't really matter since 16 year olds usually don't have lucrative jobs.

“Listen Levi, I just got a letter from Social Security. Since you're turning fourteen (**see notes) this year, they've decided to cut you off of your mom's survivor's benefits. So that's a whopping $500 less a month we'll be getting. Five hundred dollars might seem like a piddly sum to most people but for us that's a third of our total income. It's basically our food money every month so I'll need you to find a part time job or something, understand?”

Levi nods. Shit, he knew his time here was running out. He just didn't think it would be so soon. Kenny's not much of a dad but he's the best dad Levi's ever had. No, he refuses to be an extra burden to the man that took him in when everything went to shit. That night Levi decides to leave. He writes a note which reads...

Kenny:  
Don't take this the wrong way but I'm leaving.  
I know you've always been there for me as much as possible and I appreciate that.  
Know, too, that if I ever come into money, I won't forget your help.  
Levi

He leaves what little money he has on him on the table beside the note and walks out the door. He's walking aimlessly when he hears a familiar voice call out to him saying, “Hey, Captain, what you doing out and about so late at night?”

“I could ask you the same thing, four eyes.”

“I'm just looking for trouble,” Hanji quips.

“I'm just looking for a new place to live.”

“Oh, that sounds exciting! What sort of digs are you looking for?”

“The sort that's rent free,” Levi adds softly.

“Rent free in Sina,” Hanji laughs. “You're joking right? There are no 'rent free' homes in Sina. You'd have to shack up with some rich guy or something. Now Trost, there's a shit ton of abandoned buildings in Trost. You could usurper one of those old warehouses on the waterfront and live rent free for years.”

Levi looks at her and smiles saying, “Then that's what I'm going to do.”

“Wait? Are you serious?”

“It's not like I have a choice. You up for an adventure, Zoe?”

“Are you inviting me to live with you?”

“Sure, why not...you're the closest thing I have to a friend and I know you can teach me a shit ton of stuff you learned from your brother.”

Hanji seems to ponder over the idea for a moment. Then she says, “It would make for an interesting book: How the homeless really survive. Okay, let's do this.”

“Do you have to get anything from home before we head out,” Levi asks.

“Nope. The homeless don't do a whole lot of prep before they're homeless, right?”

“What about saying good-bye to your brother?”

“Oh, um, I'll send him a postcard once we're settled,” she adds as an after thought. The two of them together hitchhike/walk to Trost. They make it there just as the sun's beginning to rise. “Our first sunrise in our new home,” Hanji states.

“Looks like we have plenty of places to choose from,” Levi offers but that's not entirely correct. Many of the buildings have already been staked out by others living in poverty. After two days of searching, and sleeping huddled together for warmth for two nights, they finally come upon a warehouse that needs too much work to even be livable. Their first order of business is to remove the clutter. The second is to stake their claim with their own sigil on the side of the building. The third is to find a door to fit the frame. Gradually, the place becomes livable and their new home.

Levi learned a little about stealing from his uncle but Hanji's a regular pro when it comes to 'five finger discount'. “Now watch,” she adds before they step into the grocery store. “Some areas are covered by heavy security like their pricey candies and whatnot. Stay away from those areas. Then there's the sandwich shop...still secure but the angles are all wrong for any real coverage. Plus most people won't fault someone that's hungry and just wanting a sandwich so shuffle through the packages, even dropping one on occasion, and when you bend to pick it up, slip the one from your other hand in your pocket and put the dropped one back in the case. Now, look, a sandwich alone is fine but you might want something to go with it. Don't grab chips. They're too noisy. Go down the snack isle and take something that makes no sound. And don't look all around like you're worried about being watched! That's a no no. Also don't focus so hard on what you're doing that you forget to notice people around you. That's another no no. Take advantage of distractions. Someone dropping a carton of eggs, a kid screaming and having a tantrum, like that. And when you go through the checkout line buy something. That's when you can get your chips. Always buy something no matter how small. That way you have a receipt and most people won't stop you if they see you actually purchase something.”

“How did you learn all this?”

“The internet,” she says casually. “You can learn anything you want from watching videos on Youtube (*see notes).” 

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”


	8. That's the woman from my dream

Their guest leaves the photo on the stove to dry as Hanji recommends. He notices some discoloration and imperfections where the emulsion stuck together, but the basic image is intact. He sighs with relief. 

Their day is spent cleaning. The warehouse is huge so they work in shifts, mopping and sweeping the floor, the walls, whatever they can reach. It's busy work since they're stuck inside until the storm passes. 

“I need some tea,” the Captain chimes while handing off the broom to Hanji. He gets the pot and pours some of the brew in it then sets it on the stove to heat. While standing there, he notices the photo the kid had left in his pocket. Those eyes...that kind face...Levi is thunderstruck as his eyes widen in recognition. The smiling woman is the woman from his dreams. She's the one that saved him from his horrid life with 'the man'. “Holy shit, kid, where did you get this photo again?”

“Oh, that's my mom. It was with some of the other stuff I took when I smelled the smoke. I grabbed a couple of things and took off out the window toward the neighbor's house like mom told me,” he adds softly. “God, I miss them.”

“This...this can't be your mother...” Levi says to himself thinking that maybe he has the memory wrong. “She just looks so familiar.”

“She's beautiful,” the boy says while walking up to the Captain. 

“Very,” Levi adds while remembering the warm hug and her kind words...”I'm so sorry. I didn't know.” The Captain turns abruptly saying, “Well, that's enough for today. Hanji, I need a bath. Care to join me?”

“I'll go after you. Just save the water.”

“It might be cold by then,” Levi adds.

“I can hand it.”

“So you two really are a couple then,” the boy asks not certain if he should but still wanting to know.

“What? Oh, no. It just saves on water,” the Captain quips. “I'm actually in love with someone else. But it doesn't hurt to have someone else wash your back once in awhile.”

The boy blinks at that. To have a friend so close that the two of you can share a bath and not be ashamed of being totally exposed to them? It's as if they were kids or something. Little kids sharing a bath. That just seems cute and the kid can't help but wonder what the Captain was like as a child.

*

“Levi, come on,” Eren yells from outside his living room window. “Mom's taking us to the fair today.” Levi looks to see where the man is...he's sleeping, passed out again. He knows Eren doesn't understand how angry the man gets when he's hung over so he quickly grabs his shoes and heads out the door. He sits on the step where Eren can see him and puts them on. “I am going to ride the Ferris wheel,” Eren states proudly. “It will be great. We'll be up so high, it will be like we're flying.”

Levi smiles at the thought. If only he could fly like a bird, he'd fly so far away...

“Let's go, boys,” Carla calls from their parking lot. Eren grabs hold of Levi's hand again as they race toward their car. Once inside, they buckle up and wait. 

“Come on, mom. What's taking you so long?”

“Oh, dear. I'm sorry, kids, but it looks like we have a flat tire,” Carla says while leaning into the back seat. “I guess we'll have to go another time.”

Eren is about to pitch a fit when Carla tweaks his nose saying, “Got 'cha. It's April Fool's Day, child of mine.”

Eren scowls at his mom saying, “That's not funny.”

“Oh, I think it was a little bit funny. I got a smile out of Levi over there,” she adds and Eren looks toward his friend quickly. Yes, there is a hint of a smile still gracing the smaller kid's lips.

Eren levels him with such a look but then Carla ruffles his hair and says, “Geez, child. Can't you take a joke? Alright we're going.”

When they arrive, Carla buys the all day pass for both of the kids so they can ride the rides without interruption. Once they have their orange wrist bands, Eren takes Levi's hand and quickly races off with him. 

“Remember, stay where you can still see me. And if you can't, I'll find you by the Ferris wheel.”

“Why the Ferris wheel?” Levi asks.

“Cause it's the biggest and easiest thing to see in the whole fair,” Eren adds as they get in line to ride the bumper cars. 

“Is that why your mom wore that ugly bright green dress with the pink hat? So we can see her more easily?”

“Yep. Do you want to drive your own car?”

“I'd rather ride with you,” Levi adds suddenly. He's never been to a fair before today and he isn't sure how to drive.

“Okay. I'll show you what to do. It's easy. You just press the peddle to the floor and steer into anything that moves. Or doesn't. Oh, I want that red one,” Eren says while sizing up the cars. Levi nods. Once they're allowed onto the platform, Levi races to grab the red one before some other kid can. When Eren jumps in next to his friend he says, “Wow, you're fast!” Levi just smiles at that. Eren is crashing into everything and both of them are laughing their asses off as the other people swear and threaten revenge. “This is great! I can't wait until I'm old enough to really drive.”

“But I don't think you're suppose to crash into people,” Levi says.

Eren laughs at that. “No, not for real but that would be interesting.”

*  
When it's nearing noon, they find Carla hovering in the crowd near the rides and decide to eat lunch. They head back out to the car, getting their hands stamped so they can get back in. “Are we leaving,” Levi asks.

“No, sweetheart, but the food here cost too much and is way too greasy. I brought a cooler full of food for us. We'll just sit in the car and eat,” Carla chimes. When they get back to the car, there is fried chicken, cupcakes, mac salad, and a whole host of other goodies. All home made and much better than anything they could buy. Carla even had the foresight to bring wet-naps and a trash bag. 

They eat their fill and Carla says, “Are you ready for more rides or would you like to try a couple of games first?”

“Games?”

“Yeah, mom always lets me try to win something. It's overpriced too but well, you gotta live sometime.”

“Sounds great. Let's do that.”

So when they reenter the fair, they head for the promenade. Most of the games are sucker games but occasionally there are ones that are sort of worth it. The milk bottle game is the first she stops at whispering, “Aim for the base and hit it really hard.” Eren tries yet only manages to get one of the three bottles. Levi folds the beanbag over to make it tighter then hits it dead on and levels the bottles in one mighty throw. “Excellent, Levi!” He does this two more times and wins himself a small stuffed alligator. 

“It's not fair,” Eren says as they walk to the next booth. “I want an alligator.”

“Eren, you had your chance. Be happy for your little friend.”

Levi isn't deterred in the least by Eren's jealously. This is the first time in forever that he's gotten anything and he won it all on his own.

They don't have any luck with the dart toss at the balloons or the rest of the games. After that, Carla heads with the kids to the Ferris wheel, the final ride of the day and they all gather together in one cart. The sun is nearing the horizon and it's the best time to see the world while bathed in the dying golden rays. 

“Look, Levi. You can see our car from way up here.”

Levi is still cuddling his prize. He looks out over the edge and realizes this was the perfect day. God, how he wishes he could live with the Jaegers. That would be great. “Eren, would you hold on to alligator for me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Will you keep him at your house so he'll be safe?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. If I take him back home to my place...” Levi hesitates since he knows the man will never let him have anything plush. “Please?”

“If you're sure you don't mind.”

“Oh, I don't mind. I know he'll be safe with you,” Levi adds softly once they arrive back at the apartment complex. “And just show him to me from your bedroom window at night so I can say 'good night' to him, okay?”

Eren nods with a smile on his face. Yes, their little ritual of waving at one another before going to bed has become a tradition. Levi making his bed on the sofa in the living room and Eren from his bedroom. And so that night as Levi looks out the window over the back of the sofa, he sees Eren turn on his bedroom light and hold alligator up, making him dance across the glass. Levi smiles and waves back before quickly shutting off the light again and laying down to go to sleep.


	9. Boxed Treasures

“See, I kept him safe for you in my box with my other favorite stuff. Mom calls it my box of treasures,” Eren says as he pulls out the old shoe box with all his little keepsakes. “Mom gave me this picture of her and here's a little shell I found on the beach. There's even a little chart of dad's schedule at the hospital in case I want to call him. Which really helped me to learn how to tell time. And this little feather is from a bird my friend Armin has. And this drawing is from a girl at school named Mikasa. I think she likes me...sort of, cause she glares at all the rest of the boys but likes to hug me.” Eren keeps talking and Levi is amazed at all the treasures his friend has. “And here's alligator, just like I said. I kept him safe just for you, Levi.”

Eren hands the little stuffed toy over and Levi hugs it close to his heart. He knew his friend would keep it safe. He just didn't realize how much he'd miss being able to hold it until this moment. “Thank you, Eren. You're my best friend. When we grow up, will you live with me?”

“Sure. I'd like that,” Eren says. 

“And we'll keep alligator on a shelf in our bedroom.”

“If you want,” Eren adds with a smile. “He'll watch over us while we sleep so nothing bad will ever happen to either of us.”

Levi nods at that.

*

Their guest starts sneezing from his place on the sofa. Even huddled beneath the multitude of clothing and makeshift blankets, he's still cold. Hanji knows he's been up for awhile now since he snores when he's asleep. “Hey,” she says from her place beside Levi, “why don't you bring your blankets and come join us?”

“The Captain's not fond of me,” he groans.

Hanji chuckles saying, “If that were true, he'd have tossed you out in the snow, kid. Come on. It's warmer over here.”

The kid debates for a few moments then when he shivers again he whispers, “Fuck it,” and grabs all the covers and heads for the mattress. He spreads what he has over the three of them and cuddles up to Hanji's side. She's got a thick coat on. “Is this real?”

“No kid, but it feels like it, doesn't it? Yeah, I found it in a thrift store. The real stuff gets pawned out to the workers long before it ever reaches the floor but this, this is a rare gem. One of my prized treasures.”

The kid laughs at that. “I had a box of treasures as a kid,” he says. “At least that's what my mom called it. I only have two things left out of all that stuff. That photo up on the stove and a stuffed animal my best friend gave me for safe keeping. I know it's dumb and I'm sure he won't want it any longer, but I just can't throw it out.”

“Where is it now?”

“Oh, it's hidden away somewhere safe. I didn't want to lose it and well, with being homeless and all, I never quite know where I'll wind up so I wrapped it in a bunch of plastic, placed it inside of a washed out Mason jar, and hid it.”

“Sounds like a lot of trouble to go through for an old stuffed toy.”

“It is but I promised I'd keep it safe for him and well, I wasn't about to break my promise. Not when I know I'll see him again someday. At least I hope I will. It's been years.”

“Could you two stop with the stories,” the Captain murmurs, “I'm trying to sleep over here.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Hanji states with a grin. “We can talk in the morning,” she adds then rolls over to cuddle up into Levi's side. The back of her coat is oh, so fluffy and soft. their guest nuzzles his face against it and falls fast asleep.

Once the kid is snoring, Levi whispers, “Hanji, did he say what type of stuffed animal it was?”

“No, why?”

“Let me know if it's an alligator, okay?”

“Sure but why?”

“Just let me know.”

Hanji sighs. Why the hell would Levi care what type of stuffed toy the kid is saving? She doesn't really think it matters but she'll be sure to ask their guest if the subject comes up again.


	10. Buried Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still an epilogue to come. Take care:)

It is several of years after the apartment fire before Eren is able to return to the little playground not far from where they lived in Shinganshina. With the Mason jar in hand, he takes the small shovel and digs a hole beneath the swing where he and Levi used to play. With shaking hands he says, “Stay safe little alligator. I'll return you to your owner as soon as I'm able.”

Eren quickly covers the jar with dirt before anyone sees what he's doing and tries to dig up the treasure. 

*

“So last night you were telling me about your little box of treasures,” Hanji quips while making them more watered down mashed potatoes. “What else used to be in your little box?”

“A couple of seashells, a feather, you know, the usual kid's stuff,” the kid says from his place on the mattress. 

“And the stuffed animal. What was it again?”

The boy smiles at her asking, “Does it really matter? I mean, it's just an old stuffed toy. Nothing precious,” he adds with a sigh.

“Ah, but one man's trash is another man's treasure,” the Captain adds before taking a sip of his tea. 

“It's not even mine. I mean, my friend asked me to hold onto it for him since...honestly, I'm not sure why but we were just little kids then. I'm sure he's forgotten all about it.”

“Doubtful,” the Captain continues. “I had a good friend that I trusted to take care of my most prized possession. It was something I'd won at a carnival...or was it a fair? Anyway, I loved that dumb toy and I know that when I asked my friend to hold onto it, it was because I knew he'd keep it safe.”

The boy turns to face the Captain quickly when he says the word 'fair'. He swallows thickly. Same dark eyes, same ebony hair. The kid stares whispering, “Levi?”

With a smirk, the man sets his cup down. “It's an alligator, isn't it, kid...or should I say, 'Eren'?”

“Oh, my god, Levi!” Eren says as he rushes towards the shorter man. 

“Wait, are you telling me that this kid is your Eren,” Hanji asks with wide eyes. “Holy shit!”

“Where did you leave it, Eren? In an old drainage pipe?”

“No, I buried it beneath our swing.”

“Oh, wow, okay,” Hanji adds thoughtfully. “It won't stay buried there for long. That park in Shinganshina is being overhauled next spring.”

“We need to get it,” Eren says quickly then seeing the curious look of the others he replies, “Unless you don't want it?”

“We have a few months before the ground thaws enough for that. I'm just impressed that you kept it all these years,” Levi adds with a smile.

“I made a promise. Plus when things were at their shittiest, I'd talk to the alligator and some how everything would start to look up,” Eren adds softly. 

“Oh, that's the cutest thing I've ever heard,” Hanji adds quickly. Noticing that they're still holding hands she adds, “Food's ready, if you two want to eat.”

“Sure, I'm starved,” Eren states while letting go of Levi's hand and reaching for his bowl.

The moment his hand is his again, Levi notices the loss. A bitter sweet smile crosses his lips as he watches Eren dig in to his bowl. He smiles at Hanji when she hands him his own breakfast. “Don't worry, Captain. I have a feeling he's not going anywhere without you any longer.”

That brings an honest smile to Levi's face. Yes, he's finally found his Eren Jaeger and here's hoping you find yours too.


	11. Reaquainted...Epilogue

That night is warmer outside by nearly 20 degrees. Hanji falls asleep on the sofa, hanging her long legs off the side through the hole. Levi and Eren spend the night in quiet words and whispered confessions. 

“I never stopped thinking about you,” Eren admits.

Levi scoffed saying, “I got that from the fact that you still have alligator.”

“No, I mean I always wondered what happened to you. Mom didn't really explain why you left and I was worried that you were...dead or something.”

Levi snakes his arms around the other young man and says, “Your mother never told you that she found out about the beatings?”

“She did...” Eren replies softly, not certain what to say.

Levi nods. “She helped me get away from the man. She's the one that informed the police and they called my Uncle Kenny...my mom's brother. He took me in. We moved to Sina and lived there until he couldn't afford to keep me any longer. That's when Hanji and I came here. She's quite resourceful, actually. If it wasn't for her, I'd probably would be dead.”

“Your uncle, is he nice?”

“Oh, yes. The first time I met him after, you know, he threatened to kill the man. He is big and mean and was threatening to kill the asshole that had beat his sister's son...I wasn't afraid after that. I knew I had a mean son-of-a-bitch on my side for once!”

Eren smiles. “Levi, I'm sorry I didn't tell her sooner, but you made me promise not to.”

“Oh, I don't blame you, Eren. I was terrified of him.”

“What ever happened to him?”

“Kenny had some 'friends' in the pen. They shanked the bastard,” Levi adds with the tiniest twitch on his lips. 

“I hope he suffered,” Eren says then thinks better of it not certain if he should feel that way about another human being.

Levi pulls him in tighter still saying, “I heard he did.”

Eren runs his hand over Levi's cheek, looking into his soft gray eyes, watching how they sparkle in the flickering candle light. “You really hated him, didn't you?”

“I thought about killing him while he slept once. But I knew how much my mom had loved him. I remembered how he promised to take care of us. Once she was gone, he didn't give a shit about me. He just kept me around so he could collect my measly Social Security survivor's benefits check.”

“Levi, I wouldn't have blamed you if you had killed him but I'm so glad you didn't,” Eren whispers. “We may not have much of nothing right now but we at least have each other...”

Right then, Hanji snores really loud.

“...and Hanji, of course.”

Levi snorts with laughter and Eren joins him. Once they have their selves under control, they cuddle close together and fall to sleep warm and safe in each others arms. 

*

Once the ground thaws, they do indeed retrieve little alligator. After a thorough washing, they place him on a shelve above their bed and with him watching over them, things do begin to look brighter.


End file.
